Thoughts
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Just drabbles. Now features the Sins, incl. Pride!Ed from Bluebirds Illusions.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own FMA in any way, shape or form._

* * *

He sipped his drink. Brandy, his, what was it now, ninth glass? Smooth and rich to the taste. It was his friend on nights like these. Nights when he regretted what he had done.

His past was a sore point for him.

He was a famous, but for some of the wrong reasons.

Womanizer.

War hero.

Flame alchemist.

Flames. Flames brought life and destruction. Destruction of life.

The Ishbal war.

His own sins.

His thoughts circled around like that again and again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he staggered home and fell onto the couch.

He hated his life at times.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think. I know that its probably out of character, but it's the way that I think that Mustang would feel at times when he's drunk._

_Any way, please leave me a review to tell me how I went._


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick on this time. Hopefully I have then all in character._

_**See first chapter for disclaimer.**_

* * *

Edward blinked. Then blinked again. Why where there two Roys?

"As if one Col. Bastard inst enough." He muttered. " one of you is Envy."

Botj of the Roys pointed to each other, faces straight. Ed sighed, and looked at them closely. Nope, they where bother the perfect thing. So witch was the fake?

"I don't have time for games. Palmtree, move it or lose it before I turn you into skewered palmtree rings." He growled, transmuting his automail arm into the bladed version.

The Roy on the right twitched. "I'm not a PalmTree, Runt!"

"Ed smirked evily/ as he lunged at Envy,. He ranted. " WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO STAND ON A STEP LADDER JUST TO BE SEEN!"

Envy ducked the wild swing, then lept for the window, turning back into his self. Then he was gone with a laugh.

"Good work, midget." Roy smirked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE AND SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A MAGINIFYING GLASS JUST TO BE SEEN?"

Roys' smirk only grew.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

Please read and review. A writer can only get better if the know how to improve on their portray of the characters. And reviewers get cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: implied Pride!EdXWrath, LustXGluttony.

Greed is a mix of anime and manga and as such might be a pit out of chacater, but I think that I did a good job on him.

Wrath is anime based, and is OOC a lot I know. But this version of Wrath came from a role-play I did and stirred up the plot bunnies.

Pride!Ed is based on an ending off of a Fan made game called Bluebirds Illusions. Again, this is my take on Pride!Ed.

Lastly, let me know how I'm going will you please? Even if its just a few words on what you like / hate about it.

* * *

Greed idly wondered if Pride and the psycho ball known as Wrath were joined at the hip. You hardly saw one without the other, and even then, it was because Pride had told Wrath to stay PUT and still while he did something in the next room. It was at those times that you really saw Wrath looking lost and put out, like a dog whose master had told it off, or put it outside and left it there.

Yes, he was greedy as hell, but even he knew that there some things that he could not own by proxy or technicalities. His fellow sins were one something, though the relationship between to of the youngest sins, Pride and Wrath, was a mystery. It was a Wrath only listened to Pride. Just like it was between Lust and Gluttony, though it just was with them. It always had been.

Wrath certainly had no qualms about proclaiming Pride as his. Though it was amusing to watch Pride haul him up by the scruff of the neck at times. Wrath would squirm then in the grip, not meeting the younger sins eyes. Greed had come to know that that meant that Wrath was In Trouble and that Pride was angry with the child-sin. Though that state was rarely seen.

He supposed that they might be lovers as well. It was not impossible.

Shaking his head, Greed huffed. It wasn't his business if they were lovers.

But he had a feeling that they were.

* * *

Well, hope that you all enjoyed that. Please let me know what I can do to improve my writing. 


End file.
